Serenity
by oxCuteKataraox
Summary: After dethroning Rago and the now proclaimed Queen Kiara has taken over Aurum, Kuri has been busy meditating and training alone. Now there's peace, she still feels dissatisfaction in her life. What can she do to make her life better? (For FlameSolaria99's contest for the sequel, Phantom Thieves and Black Roses: Stolen Throne.)


Hi everyone, I'm participating this contest for the sequel story of Phantom Thieves and Black Roses: Stolen Throne. This is my first time writing a MFB one-shot and the first time writing my own OC character in a story. This is just a spin-off of FlameSolaria99's story Phantom Thieves and Black Roses: Stolen Throne.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy reading this one-shot!

**Summary: **After dethroning Rago and the now proclaimed Queen Kiara has taken over Aurum, Kuri has been busy meditating and training alone. Now there's peace, she still feels dissatisfaction in her life. What can she do to make her life better?

**Pairing:** Ryuga x Kuri

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or the story ****Phantom Thieves and Black Roses: Stolen Throne.**

Credit goes to**FlameSolaria99** for making **Phantom Thieves and Black Roses: Stolen Throne**! If you're confused of this one-shot, go and read her story to find out what's going on.

* * *

The cold breeze softly blowing towards the now quiet Wood of Courage, the trees sway to the wind and the leaves rustling. A girl by the name of Kuri Miyake, was sitting in a cross-legged position in the middle of the woods with her black eyes closed and both hands on her lap. Her long black hair and the tips of her red kimono-like top flowing along with the wind. She still continues to wear her white skinny jeans even as she is sitting down on the dirt ground. With her 23-inch katana by her side for training after her meditation.

'_Everything is now so peaceful…'_ Kuri thought to herself. There isn't any reason for stealing or any crime for that matter. Kiara has been making Aurum a much better place. Everything is fine now…and yet she feels a sense dissatisfaction…

Her, _their_ goal; has been completed. To dethrone the unworthy King and for Kiara to reclaim her title back. Peace is the one thing everyone wants, even for Kuri who had a rough time in her childhood days. Her parents being unfair to her, giving her no hope of pleasing them or even trying to make them see her as their daughter and not a tool to the society. That was the reason why she left to join the Black Roses.

When everything was over, her parents somehow found out that she was a part of the Black Roses. Kuri thought they were going to just punish her like before; however to her surprise, they were praising her. Something that was a fantasy of her childhood dreams. They brought her back home with open arms and smiles on her face. She thought that they finally understood her abilities, her sense of worth. However has weeks went by, she realises her parents are just the same, still strict and uncaring. That was the only thing that didn't change in this whole country. She was back to her barricaded self to not trusting them again. Sure she stayed with them, but their indirect way of making her a tool was as noticeable as a brightly lit lamp surrounded in the dark night. Her only place of sanctuary was back at the old headquarters and the peaceful silence of the woods.

She sighs in disappointment; there was really nothing she can do. Her parents were old-fashioned and she can't change their minds so easily. She kept quiet and told no one about her parents, '_Everyone is happy now, I rather not drag my problems to them. After all, they are all living a much more happier life...'_

"What are you doing here alone in the forest?"

She opens her eyes and turned her head back. She saw Ryuga standing behind her with his arms folded and giving her a look of curiosity. She turns back and returns to her meditative position with her eyes closed.

"Just meditating Ryuga."

She couldn't see it but one of his brows shifted upwards.

"Oh really now?"

"Yes." There was a hint of annoyance in her voice, making sure that he knows that she rather be alone.

She could hear rustling of the dried leaves on the ground thinking that he was leaving. However she could still sense his presence close to her. She opens her eyes and turn around to see him sitting on the ground, leaning against the tree with his eyes closed. She was frowning at the sight, _'Why couldn't he just leave me alone?'_

She growled at him, "Ryuga…"

He opened one of his eyes and smirking at her when he notices the look on her face.

"What? Am I disturbing you?"

"Yes, yes you are…" She was now gritting her teeth together with her fist clenching hard, she was in no mood to be playing games with him.

"Heh, too bad then. I'm staying here to relax so deal with it."

'_Deal with it…__Deal with it__?!'_

He had snapped her last strand of patience, within a blink of an eye she unsheathed her katana and lashed her anger on him. The resounding clashing of metal collided with each other. In that split second he too had unsheathe his sword and blocked her attack. He was smirking with superiority knowing that he had predicted that move.

"What's wrong Kuri, did I make you angry? Do you want me to make you feel better?"

Her left brow twitched with full blown anger visible in her eyes. His smirk grew bigger and blocked another one of her attacks.

"You're attacks are getting slower Kuri. Have you been even training at all…or maybe, you're just _weak_."

'_That's it!'_ Her restraints are now off, she couldn't care less if she hurt him badly! He insulted her and he was going to go down! Several clashes echoed throughout the small area and sparks were flying as both metals collide.

For the next hour, they were both fighting in a vicious brawl. It was chaotic, trees had deep slash marks from their misses, some unfortunate animals nearby came to see what the fuss was about were almost sliced off by their weapons. Soon they came to a halt and breathing heavily. Both were leaning against the tree for support as they try to catch their breaths.

A few minutes of silence until Ryuga spoke up, "Now…feeling better?"

She gave him a look of disbelieve which soon followed up by a light chuckle. "Heh, yeah…I guess…"

She could hear him chuckle along with her. This was definitely something new…

"Why the sudden interest trying to make me feel better…?"

He made a tsked sound, slowly getting up and turning his back on her. "Who said about making you feel better? I told you, I came here to relax, nothing more."

"Oh really now?" She was mimicking him and he knows it, he turns his head and saw her amused expression. She was already standing with her right hand on her hip while the other was still holding onto her katana.

"Are you saying that I'm lying?"

She walked towards where she left her sheath and places her katana back in while giving him a look of fake innocence.

"Who ever said I was? You insinuated it yourself." Her voice oozed with sarcasm making him roll his eyes.

They slowly started walking out of the forest in comfortable silence. Surprisingly, her sadness and anger had faded after their brawl. She looked at him with the corner of her eyes. Was Ryuga playing as her punching bag just so she could release her stress?

She was caught red handed as he saw her staring at him. She glanced away from him with a slight tint of blush on her face, embarrassed that she was caught staring at him. He startled her slightly when he suddenly spoke to her.

"You won't be able to move forward if you're still unable to change their minds."

She froze. _'How did he know?'_

As if he had read her thoughts he said, "I have my sources."

She glared at him, "It's none of your business Ryuga. I can handle it."

He arched his brow, "Oh really now? It doesn't seem that the situation has changed for you at all."

"…" She knows that he was right, but what can she do? It's not like she can instantly change their minds once Kiara was Queen. She was clenching her fist in anger by just the thought of her parents.

"…Why not just talk?"

Her eyes were wide, "What…? Talk? What makes you think it's that easy? They've never listen to me, what makes you think they will listen to a word I'll say?"

"Have you even tried talking to them?"

She opens her mouth to speak but she slowly closes it. Has she ever spoken to them? No, the only time she spoke was when her parents want her to talk. However, what Ryuga said next had snapped her inner self-conscious.

"You joined the Black Rose just so you can do your own thing without your parents telling you what to do. Don't tell me that all the effort you've put in to helping the Black Roses was another part of your parents' decision?"

"No!" The tone of her voice got louder as she spoke, "That decision was mine and mine alone!"

"Then what's stopping you from making your own decision again?"

Her body was trembling and Ryuga could see it. She was afraid. Afraid of what her parents will do to her. The last time she disobeyed them, she was beaten up harshly. She was afraid she'll experience the same punishment that she didn't dare speak out of line. Her lips were trembling and she could feel tears appearing in her eyes.

She suddenly felt warmth surrounded her body. She looked up and saw Ryuga was hugging her.

"Listen…no matter what happens we, _I'm_, here for you… You don't need to face it alone anymore."

She couldn't hold her tears anymore. She tightly gripped his shirt, her face on his chest hiding her tears. He could hear her whimpering and her shoulders shaking. He held her tighter, making her sob harder.

She was so scared, so afraid. But now…she has friends to help back her up.

* * *

Finally done! My first ever one-shot of MFB and first ever written my own OC character! Hopefully nobody is confused with this one-shot. If you don't know what's going on please go and read **FlameSolaria99**'s story **Phantom Thieves and Black Roses: Stolen Throne**.

I hope I didn't make Ryuga too OOC but this is how I imagine him to be around Kuri. If I made any grammatical mistakes I apologize for those, please do point them out if I made any! That is all, thanks for reading!


End file.
